Roma en Llamas
by ConfortablementeInsensible
Summary: Un viejo enemigo de la iglesia regresa a la Roma solo por un objetivo, Vengarse de Los Vargas en nombre de sus hermanos caidos y la ciencia, Pero Lovino no se quedara de brazos cruzados, necesitara ayuda de alguien y pensar que es la persona que mas odia en el mundo, Literalmente. Ludwig x Romano


Todo había marchado con calma durante los últimos días, hasta aquel incidente en la comisaria de policía.

–Vaticano 1:36 –

Todos los días me habían dejado de informar sobre los acontecimientos que sucedían en la ciudad, eso me era normal, por mi era mucho mejor que no me molestaran por las noches, pero cierta noche no contuvieron sus ganas de joderme el sueño.

S-Señor Lovino! Qué bueno que ha venido, el padre Antonino me ha dicho que le llame, yo no quería –

Calla! Ya me han despertado cual es el alboroto, solo es otro cuerp…–

No es asi mi querida Roma –

Aquel el hombre que había interrumpido a la nación no era nada mas ni menos que el Mencionado Antonino, amigo cercano del castaño y de varios cardenales a lo largo de la historia de vida, la voz del ahora viejo hombre sonaba callosa y seria, al italiano le pareció anormalmente extraño, sabia que había algo extraño en todo eso.

Padre! Yo…–

Hijo mio, necesito que revises el cuerpo, según me han informado tiene algo que deberías recordar para atrapar a quien lo hizo–

¿Yo?, Ha miremos entonces…–

Cada uno se fue acercando hasta el cuerpo sin vida del joven oficial, rostro desfigurado, varios golpes recientes, además de unas pequeñas marcas en los brazos, señal de que había sido forzado con cuerdas pero algo que atrajo la atencion del italiano fue….

Ahora recuerdas, Lovino, Regresaron…–

N-NO, imposible! No vemos algo asi desde hace siglos! –

Venganza hijos míos, illuminatos pensé que estaban trabajando en privado ¿Por qué atacar de esa forma?–

Tú mismo lo dijiste no? Venganza, aun recuerdan lo que sucedió…–

¿Ah? –

Hace siglos, aquel pequeño grupo de pensantes, maestros, filósofos, trabajan por el bien de la ciencia, expandiendo conocimientos, Poco a poco la iglesia supo que era un peligro para la fe, y los mandaron a la hoguera, con el paso del tiempo, los iluminatos fueron integrándose más violentos, con una sed de venganza, y ahora… Regresaron–

¿Qué piensas que harán? Mas asesinatos, este fue solo una pobre alma, irán detrás de algo grande–

¿Un cardenal? –

Piensa en grande! Puede ser….–

M..Mi hermano? El no tiene nada que ver! Yo fui quien dirigi tales ejecuciones! –

Pues ellos saben que es importante… deberás….Buscar al insolente Lovino-

El italiano sudaba frio, en tan solo pensar en los los hombres causantes de tal asesinato, dio unospasos hacia tras examinando el ambiente sorprendiéndose aun mas, con forme pasaba las manchas en el suelo formaban un mensaje: Omnia in nomine scientiae

Bastardos….!–

¿Te diste cuenta? Bien, Nadie almenos yo sabe de tu relación con esto, Necesitaras ayuda lovino–

¿Quién pretendes–

Ludwig…Esun hombre culto, y capaz, tu solo no podrás descifrar nada adem…–

Olvídalo! Es un imbécil! –

Insolens! Empieza a capacitar! Todo es por tu hermano! Y el daría su vida por el al igual que tu, olvida tu estúpida rivalidad! –

Y…Yo…. Padre… lo hare….–

Tomaron un camino distinto, estaba pensando,¿Debere ir exclusivamente solo para hablar con el macho patatas?

Eso era tan idiota, pero, Los sujetos eran peligrosos, silo fueron hace 300 años, ¿Cómo no apostar que lo serian mucho mas ahora?

Además, no debía saber Feliciano, seria duro, cansado, y rebajaría totalmente su orgullo, además que aquellos eran secretos bajo palabra por el Vaticano ¿Estaria bien si los revelo con el? Sin duda ese no era el tema, solo debía encontrar al bastardo responsable, y antes de que asesinara a alguien importante.

Hacia Berlin se ha dicho entonces…–

Dijo el italiano mal humorado entrando de nuevo a su cama, pasaron unos placenteros 6 segundos cuando la alarma sono.

MIERDA! –

No paso mucho para que el italiano dejara todo al carajo y se dispusiera a dormir por la tarde, Pero cientos de llamadas habían aturdido su dia, pero una especial lo atrajo completo, La voz de un hombre, tal vez joven y en tono serio pero a la vez divertido empezó por decirle algo que lo alertaría.

– ¿Hola? quien quiera que sea te puede ir A LA MIER... –

– ¿Acaso no me recuerdas Vargas? hace 245 años que no escuchaba tu irritante voz, por lo que veo sigues siendo igual de insolente, bien, este es el traro por que se que te gusto la sorpresa que te deje en la comisaria ¿Oh no? me romperías el corazón si no. –

– A...Adam..? P..Pensé que tu... –

– Pensaste mal idiota, crees que una hoguera me mantendría lejos de ti? No me hagas reir, Ahora en nombre de MIS hermanos y MI ciencia, te hare lo que nos hiciste. –

– ¿Incendiarme? adelante, no puedo morir de todas formas –

– ¿Quién esta hablando de ti? Voy directamente por... –

La llamada termino, al parecer un corte de luz, pero lo mas extraño de todo esto era ¿Por que el me diría personalmente que haría? no era su estilo, Mierda como le gustaba jugar, suspiro nervioso y salio de casa, No tardo para ir a un teléfono de monedas entre la calle, mirando como los trabajadores apenas iban hacia su destino, sin duda Italia no era una ciudad de flojos, solo algunos... Claro.

- L...Ludwig-

El germano no identifico la voz.

– Jah? quien es? –

– Imbécil de mierda! como te atreves a no reconocerme! –

– ¿¡ AH?! Lovino?! p..pero que... ¿como? –

– Déjate de preguntas idiotas... Voy a Berlín, no importa que digas tengo que hablar contigo de algo urgente –

Y asi colgó sintiéndose idiota y sumamente apenado.

Al igual que el Germano que a diferencia, estaba confundido y levemente sonrojado, seria la primera visita de Lovino a su casa desde la Guerra, Debía estar todo en orden... Solo por el? era un claro si, No seria descortés ni siquiera con el italiano.


End file.
